In Your Mouth
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A Glee assignment revolving around dancing instead of singing turns sexy and dirty for two members as one of them pushes the other to the point of no sexual return.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam, you're up next. What song did Puck choose for you to sing that represents you?", asked Mr. Shuester as he literally had to pull the blushing blonde out of his seat. "Um. He chose Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback. Since he chose the song, I chose what to wear since I'm wearing whats in the lyrics.", explained Sam as he allowed himself to be pulled out his seat. The sweatshirt he had tied around his waist was discarded into Puck's lap, to reveal a small and tight pair of light blue shorts, paired with a tight black tank top. From the waist of the shorts you could see two small strips of pink cloth resting on his hip bones. The girls let out squeals when they realized what he was wearing beneath the shorts, and the guys were trying hard to cover their blushing cheeks. "Please tell me you're taking those shorts off?", asked Santana as she tied her hair back, looking at Sam with hungry eyes.

"If we weren't in school I might have. But what I have on under these isn't too appropriate for school.", explained Sam as he handed the band the music and smoothed out the tank top that was clinging to his body. "Do I even want to know?", asked Mr. Shuester from where his eyes were hidden behind his hand. "No, you don't. This is payback for Puck for the song choice.", said the blonde as he hauled Puck out of his chair and dragged him to the front of the room, placing his chair in the middle of the floor, before pushing him into it. "Can you control yourself, Puck?", he asked him as he walked to the back of the chair. "Depends, what are you going to do to me?", asked Puck as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Anything and everything that I can. You're lucky, Mr. Shuester approved of the dance already.", explained Sam as he nodded at the band, who started to play the music. At he right part, Sam began to dance, since this week's assignment was all about dancing and not singing.

**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body. **

**They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it. **

**Come on. **

**Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene. **

**If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler. **

**Come on. **

Sam and Puck were now facing each other and the rest of Glee Club had a side view of them both. The blonde slid his hands down over his body and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the shorts, swaying his hips slowly but with edge. When he hooked his thumbs into the shorts he lowered them a little in the front to reveal more of his skin. Sam ran his hand through his hair from the side and bit his lips as he circled to the back of the chair and bent forward, his lips grazing over the outside of Puck's ear. The older teen shivered in his chair and kept his eyes on his teammate.

**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong. **

**Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long. **

**Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. **

**Ain't it funny how the hunny wanted you all along? **

**(you naughty thing) **

**You're ripping up the dance floor honey. **

**(you naughty women) **

**You shake your ass around for everyone. **

**(you're such a mover) **

**I love the way you dance with anybody. **

**(the way you swing) **

**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb. **

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out. **

**Cause your so much cuter with something in your mouth. **

Sam made his way back to the front of Puck and guided his best friend's hands to his hips, where he hooked Puck's thumbs into the strings of the thong. He could now feel every movement the blonde made with his hips, every swirl and every buck. Sam tucked his hands behind his head and shook his ass while raising and lowering his hips side to side. The girls swooned and Sam could see that Kurt and Blaine too were watching him with wide eyes and opened mouths. Puck couldn't help but let his eyes get wide too as he watched the blonde place his thumb in his mouth, put on his best innocent face and gave a small and slow body shimmy. He winked at the watching class and took his thumb out of his mouth as he made his way behind the taller boy again. "Go ahead.", whispered Sam into Puck's ear. He had a better way of teasing the boy and driving him insane while doing it, since he brought along a peppermint stick lollipop and gave it to Puck, who was now holding it up in his lap in the seat.

**Crafty little lip tricks. **

**Tattoos on her left hip. **

**She's bending as you're spending. **

**There's no end to it so baby come on. **

**Dressed up like a princess. **

**Betting that her skin smells, **

**Better than the scent of every flower in the desert. **

**Come on. **

**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong. **

**Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long. **

**Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. **

**Ain't it funny how the hunny wanted you all along? **

**(you naughty thing) **

**You're ripping up the dance floor honey. **

**(you naughty women) **

**You shake your ass around for everyone. **

**(you're such a mover) **

**I love the way you dance with anybody. **

**(the way you swing) **

**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb. **

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out. **

**Cause your so much cuter with something in your mouth. **

The blonde decided to do a few of the dance moves in reverse, he bent forward facing Puck, with his hands on the boy's thighs. He let his tongue flick out to graze over the top of the lollipop before he took the top into his mouth. By now the girls screamed, their eyes locked on the pair at the front of the room. Puck's mouth had dropped open in shock as he looked down at the boy who had his hands on his thighs and was looking up at him with hazel eyes as his tongue lapped at the treat in his lap. He gave it one more twirl with his tongue before he straightened back up and ran his hands down the boy's legs to his knees, only letting his fingertips graze over the jean covered skin. By now Sam thought for sure that Puck wasn't breathing from the shock, but he was in for a lot more.

**She loves the night scene bar queen. **

**Living for the fun. **

**Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one. **

**In the spot light all night, **

**Dissing everyone. **

**And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb. **

**You're so much cooler. **

**When you never pull it out. **

**So much cuter. **

**With something in your mouth. **

**(you naughty thing) **

**You're ripping up the dance floor honey. **

**(you naughty women) **

**You shake your ass around for everyone. **

**(you're such a mover) **

**I love the way you dance with anybody. **

**(the way you swing) **

**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb. **

**(you naughty thing) **

**You're ripping up the dance floor honey. **

**(you naughty women) **

**You shake your ass around for everyone. **

**(you're such a mover) **

**I love the way you dance with anybody. **

**(the way you swing) **

**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb. **

**You're so much cooler. **

**When you never pull it out. **

**You're so much cuter. **

**With something in your.. **

Sam starting swaying his hips and bumping his chest to the beat of the music, while keeping his thumb placed in his mouth. The blonde was circling around Puck, grinding against his sides and trailing his hands across his chest and shoulders. With his thumb out of his mouth, the blonde nipped the boy's ear and pulled on his earlobe with his teeth. Puck bit his lip and watched as Sam slid the lollipop to the side as he made his way back to the front of him. The blonde took Puck's free hand and guided it up his body and to the back of his head, where the boy grabbed a handful of Sam's hair. When the final beat of the song hit, Sam dropped to his knees between Puck's legs with his hands on the boy's knees. With Puck's hand caught in his blonde hair, it looked as if Sam were begging him to let him have a taste of the treat that was hidden in his jeans. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

After Glee let out Sam picked up his backpack and the lollipop that Puck gave back to him, he was happily sucking on it as he put on his sweatshirt. By now his tongue was colored by red, green, and blue, and he didn't mind at all. The blonde turned around after putting on his sweatshirt and came face to face with Puck, Kurt, and Blaine. "You. Me. Kurt and Blaine. Your place.", said Puck as he picked up his own backpack. "Excuse me?", asked Sam in confusion as he looked from each boy, noticing that their eyes were dilated with lust. "You heard me, blondie. Your place. We're definitely hooking up tonight.", said Puck as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him in. "I'm in.", said Sam when he felt the mowhawk headed teen's breath on his neck. "Come on, Puck. Let's get going.", said Blaine from Kurt's side.

"Be patient, baby. We'll see all of Sam in a few minutes.", promised Kurt as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "We'll see all of him and more.", purred Puck into the blonde's ear, enjoying feeling him shudder in his grasp. "Come on, boys.", said Sam as he grabbed a handful of Puck's shirt and pulled him out of the room, closely followed by Kurt and Blaine. He was surprised to see exactly how eager they all were to jump into bed with him. The blonde continued to suck on the lollipop as he led them all out to their cars, feeling their eyes burning holes into him, he swore that he saw Kurt licking his lips. "All in one or separate?", asked Sam as he leaned back against his truck, sliding the lollipop out of his mouth. "Let's do separate. So we can all get into the head-space for what we're about to see and do.", suggested Kurt. They all agreed with him on that one, they all needed to get into the right head-space.

They all went into their cars and trucks, eager to get to the blonde's house and see exactly what he could do. Sam turned the key in the ignition and instantly realized that he had his windows down with The Naughty Song playing loudly in the truck. He simply shrugged his shoulders and placed the swirled lollipop back into his colored mouth as he turned up the volume more, so the other three could hear the music too. He drove out of the parking lot and down the road, looking in the rear view mirror to make sure the others knew which way they were going. The boy led them all to his house in minimal time, putting his truck into park just as the others pulled into his driveway. "Take us in, Sammy.", said Puck as he jumped out of his truck and shut the door, followed by Kurt and Blaine. "Follow me.", said Sam as he tossed the lollipop stick into one of the trashcans, leading them into the house. He shut the door behind them all and turned on the lights as he took off his jacket.

"Parents and siblings?", asked Kurt as he looked around the house. "Gone to visit relatives in Tennessee for a week or so. We've got the place to ourselves.", replied the boy as he turned to face them all. "It's a nice place, Sam.", complimented Blaine as he looked around. "Enough flattering. We've got things to do.", said Puck as he walked over to Sam as pulled him flush against his body. "Bedroom is upstairs.", said the blonde as he led them all up, letting out a startled sound when he felt a hand slap his ass. When they reached the room Puck was already placing kisses on his neck, and pushing him against the wall. Kurt and Blaine walked in and shut and locked the door, Sam let his head fall back as he felt another pair of lips attacking his neck. "Arms up.", ordered Blaine in a husk voice as he pulled the boy's shirt off. Their shirts soon followed by the help of Sam, he was as eager as they were to get their clothes off. Before the blonde had a chance to move to the bed he was feelings himself being lifted and pressed against the wall again, with a strong body between his legs.

Sam kissed Puck's neck and bit down on the tan skin, hard enough to leave teeth marks but not draw blood. "God, Sam.", groaned out the taller teen as his hands slid up and down his sides. He let the mowhawk headed teen attack his chest with his teeth as he turned his head to catch Kurt's nipple in his mouth. He gently bit down and licked over the hardened stub, earning a low moan from the brunette. "You like that, Kurt?", whispered Sam against his pale skin, earning a whimper from the smaller boy. "He's the youngest yet he has the most experience here.", said Blaine as he pulled off his jeans and worked down Sam's. Puck put the smaller boy down and slid down his own jeans followed by Kurt's, they all stepped out of them and returned to their original positions. "Being a stripper helps.", said Sam before he hissed as Puck ground his erection against his own. Sam moved on to the brunette's other nipple and latched onto it, tweaking the other with his thumb.

"Fuck, Sam. Bed. Now.", hissed out Kurt as he nudged the two boys towards the bed. They all ignored the fact that they were lying on Avatar sheets and spreads. Sam was now under Kurt with both Puck and Blaine on either side of him, they were latched in a heated kiss as Puck and Blaine palmed each other as they kissed. Sam was sucking and biting the brunette's neck when he felt the boy's hips press hard down on his own, causing him to stop biting his neck to throw his head back and let out a high pitched sound, almost sounding like a girl. "Get him to make that sound again.", said Blaine as he slid Puck's boxers off of him, soon followed by his own pair. "He'll make that sound and more in a few seconds.", promised Kurt as he slid the blonde's boxers off of him, letting Sam pull his off in a fluid movement. Kurt ground his hips down on the boy's harder than before, earning a wail from him as he threw his head back and arched up to him.

"How do you know what you're doing, Kurt?", managed out Blaine before he felt the blonde's tongue on his hardened member. "Fucking hot.", whispered Puck as he began to lazily stroke himself at the sight before him. "Research.", said Kurt. He flipped the boy over onto his stomach and trailed kisses down his flexing muscled back. "Push those hips back, baby.", purred Kurt as he bit down on the boy's hips. Sam raised and pushed his hips back with his legs bent and slightly spread, feeling Puck slap his ass roughly, making the boy bite release Blaine's cock and whimper in excitement. Kurt started to stroke himself as he placed kisses on each of the boy's cheeks, giving him a hint of what was to come. "He's practically begging for it.", said Blaine as he felt the boy stroke him before attaching his lips to the leaking head, sucking on it gently. "He'll beg alright. Kurt looks like he knows what he's doing.", said Puck as he leaned down and kissed Kurt before kissing the boy underneath him.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and took more of the raven headed teen's cock on his mouth, using his tongue to tease the slit and wrap around the head. His hand found its way to Puck's cock, he swatted away the older teen's hand and stroked him with his own. "Fuck, Sam.", hissed out Puck as he felt the boy tighten his grip and twist his cock as he stroked him. Sam released both boys from his grasp and gripped the sheets tightly in his hands when he felt Kurt's tongue trace over his puckering hole. He let out a broken gasp and couldn't help but push his hips back for more, being rewarded by the brunette lapping at his hole and sliding his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. "You like that, Sammy? You want me to fuck you with my tongue? How about I jam my cock into your tight ass and fuck you until you scream?", asked Kurt as he replaced his tongue with his finger, sliding it in and out of the wet hole. "God, Kurt. Yes!", moaned out Sam when he felt the digit slid into him and massage the tight muscle until it gave way.

The blonde switched his tactics and took Puck into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and hollowing his cheeks as he started to deep throat the boy. "That's right, baby. You know how to work Puckzilla.", moaned out Puck as he let his hips buck forward, face fucking him. Sam reached over and started to stroke Blaine's cock and massage his balls, switching between the two with his hand. He could hear Blaine panting and moaning in his grasp. The blonde slid Puck out of his mouth and stroked him a bit, raising up completely when he felt three fingers sliding into him. His body was shaking from the pleasure he was feeling race through him. A soft but firm hand came down on his back and guided him back down onto the bed, holding him still and in place. The boy raised up onto his hands and knees when he felt both Puck and Blaine guide him up under Kurt's order. Sam couldn't help but push himself back onto the brunette's fingers, eager to get even more of him into him as fast as he could.

"That's right, Samuel. You naughty little boy. Fuck yourself back on Kurt's fingers.", purred out Puck as he watched the boy try and get all of Kurt's fingers in him completely. Blaine reached down and grasped Sam's cock in his hand, sliding his thumb over the leaking tip, feeling the boy's hips buck, earning him a hiss from the boy. Puck and Kurt shared a kiss over them as Kurt tore open a condom packet and rolled it onto himself before reaching over onto the bedside dresser and picking up a bottle of lube. Blaine continued stroking the blonde' enjoying how he could make him hiss and buck his hips with just one movement of his hand. Kurt grinned over at them and leaned up to brush the blonde's ear with his lips, whispering huskily into it as he did so. "Come on, Samuel. Let Blaine jerk you while I fuck your pert ass. I'll fuck you so hard you wont be able to hold yourself up. You'll be writhing and begging for more, screaming my name each time.", hissed the brunette as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

Sam all but came right then and there, his orgasm being stopped by Puck grasping the base of his cock in a tight and hard grip. "Beg for it, you dirty boy. Beg Kurt to make you a part of the mattress.", ordered Puck as he attacked the boy's neck, sucking a dark reminding mark onto his skin. "God, yes. Fuck me, Kurt. Fuck me hard. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me.", begged Sam as he tried to push himself back, getting a warning slap on his ass and an even tighter grip on his cock. "He can't hear you, baby. Say it louder.", said Blaine as he bite down on Puck's pierced nipple, earning him a groan followed by a thick moan. They watched as Kurt bucked his hips against the blonde's ass, being rewarded by a moan and even louder begging. "Fuck, Kurt. Please! Please, fuck me! God, Kurt! Fuck me!", begged Sam as he looked over his shoulder at the brunette, automatically having his lips captured by the others. Kurt bit the boy's bottom lip and received a moan, that moan getting louder when he pressed into the boy, clear to the hilt.

Blaine and Puck were now leaning against the headboard and stroking each other as they watched the blonde beg to be fucked. "What do you want, baby? Tell me.", purred Kurt as he shifted his hips, driving himself deeper into the boy, hearing him groan at being so full. "Make me a part of the mattress. Make me scream.", said Sam as he pushed back onto the boy, ensuring him that he was ready. Kurt didn't need any more encouragement from the boy beneath him as he pulled almost the entire way out before thrusting back hard into him, making the boy jolt forward in surprise as pleasure plowed into him. "Stay.", ordered Kurt as he grasped the boy's hips and started to thrust into him fast and deep. Sam let out a sexual growl and pushed back onto Kurt, meeting each of his thrusts to the fullest. The brunette gripped the blonde's hips tight enough to leave bruises as his pace picked up, he began thrusting into him deeper and faster than before. He was slamming into the boy's prostate with each thrust, making him shudder and moan loudly as he bucked his hips back to get even more.

"You want more? You'll get more.", said Kurt as he pulled out and flipped Sam over, hooking his legs on his shoulders before thrusting back into him, never slowing down his pace. "Yes, Kurt! Yes!", screamed out Sam as his back arched and his hands fisted in the sheets. Kurt leaned down and captured his screams for his own, sucking and biting on the boy's bottom lip, feeling the blonde rock his hips in rhythm with his thrusts. "There you go. Just like that, just like that.", panted Kurt as he bit the boy's neck and slammed into him faster, hitting the blonde's prostate harder. Sam threw his head back and wailed in pleasure. "That's it, Sammy.", cooed Blaine as he stroked Puck with a tighter grasp, hearing the bigger boy hiss in pleasure. "Give in to him, Samuel. Let Kurt take care of you.", cooed Puck as he stroked Blaine faster.

Kurt let out a deep moan of his own when he felt Sam push himself back even more, knowing the boy was close to release. He reached down and grasped the boy's member and began to stroke him fast, matching the pace of his thrusts, loving the way Sam arched up into his hand. Kurt thrust into him as hard and as fast as his body would allow him to, stroking the boy faster as he slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He felt the boy's body begin the tense under him as his back arched. "Yes, Kurt! Yes!", screamed Sam as he bit down on his lip to try and hold back loud moans. "Don't you dare, Samuel. You be quiet and I swear I'll stop.", warned Kurt as he hit the boy's prostate even harder. Sam yowled and bucked his hips up into the boy's hand, close to his release. Kurt was beginning to feel his orgasm growing so he stroked the blonde faster, twisting his hand each time. "Come on, Sam. Come for me, baby. That's right. Come for Daddy, you naughty little blonde.", moaned out Kurt. Sam's back arched far as his eyes rolled back, a scream leaving his pink lips as he clenched around Kurt's cock as his thrusts sent him over the edge. The blonde clenched tighter as his body spasmed and his hips bucked as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt growled loudly as he thrust into the boy faster before his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, his hips bucked as he slowed himself down before collapsing onto the boy. Both Blaine and Puck had orgasmed a few minutes after Sam, coming into each others hands as their hips bucked and their back's arched. "That was so-.", started Blaine, letting Puck finish the sentence for him. "Hot.", said the mowhawk headed teen from his position beside Blaine. "Damn, Kurt. That was absolutely amazing. You were amazing. Pure bliss.", said Sam as he stroked the boy's back gently with his hand. Kurt kissed him gently before sliding out of him and tossing the condom into the trash, before he kissed Puck and Blaine. "You were amazing, Sam. And so damn tight. I might just fuck you again sometime.", said Kurt as he layed down beside Puck who was laying beside Blaine.

"You know where to find me.", said Sam before he felt himself being pulled up to them by Puck, who greeted him with a warm kiss, soon followed by a gentle kiss from Blaine. "Cuddles?", asked Sam as he looked up at Puck. "Cuddles.", replied Puck as he wrapped his arms around the boy and hooked their legs together. Blaine hooked his legs into Puck's and wrapped an arm around him, as Sam hooked his legs with Kurt's, holding him close. They held each other tightly as their bodies cooled down and their breathing slowed. "I love you, guys.", said Sam as his eyes started to flutter closed. "We love you, too, Sam.", they replied to the blonde as their eyes fluttered closed. They held each other and stayed like that as they drifted into a calm and welcomed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When the sun shown through the blinds in the bedroom the blonde knew it was time to wake up. He sat up in his bed and felt an arm draped over his side, realizing that the arm was attached to Puck. Sam gently slid the arm off of his side and made a move to get out of the bed, only to hiss in pain, it felt as if he were split in two during the night and this was the after shock. _What an amazing night that was. _He got out of bed and stood up only to have his stomach do a violent churn, he swallowed heavily as if to keep the slight nausea away. "Good morning, Sammy.", said Blaine as he sat up in bed, untangling himself from the mowhawk headed teen's legs. "Good morning, Blaine. Did you sleep alright?", asked Sam as he slid a clean pair of boxers on over his naked body. "Like a baby. How are you feeling after last night?", he asked the taller boy.

"I'm a bit sore, but otherwise I think I'm okay.", replied Sam as he watched Blaine put on his boxers over his own naked form. "You think?", asked the raven headed teen. "I think.", repeated the blonde as he bent over to pick up the scattered clothes, regretting the movement instantly. His hand went to his stomach while the other went to clasp tightly over his mouth. Blaine was at his side in an instant with a trashcan, he got the boy down on his knees before his body lurched forward and he threw up whatever he ate last night. Sam felt a hand sliding up and down his back as his body lurched forward again and he threw up nothing but stomach acid and water. "Let it out. Let it out.", whispered Blaine as he stroked the boy's hair and rubbed his back in small circles. Sam took in deep breaths of air as he forced himself to calm down and kept himself from throwing up more.

"Don't move, Sam. I'll get you some water.", said Blaine as he walked out of the room, the creaking of the stairs waking the other two boy's in the bed. "Good morning, Puck. Good morning, Sam. Sam!", said Kurt as he sat up in the bed and quickly made his way over to the pale looking blonde. "Morning, Princess. Are you okay, blondie? You look like you're going to pass out.", said Puck as he too got out of the bed and knelt down beside the two."I'm okay, a little nauseous, but I'm okay.", replied Sam as he sniffed and wiped his mouth. Blaine returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, he sat down beside the boy and slid the trashcan away as he handed him the glass. "Thank you.", whispered the blonde as he took a sip to rinse out his mouth, before he slowly drank the rest. "You know what caused this?", asked Kurt curiously.

"It must be the stomach bug that Stevie had before he left to go to Tennessee. I'll be fine in a few hours.", explained Sam as he made a move to stand up, only being gently pushed back down by Puck. "Not until you know that you can.", said Puck as he ran his fingers through the blonde hair that was standing up in all directions. The boy took a slow breath to get his bearings back before he stood up, tensing his legs to keep himself up. "All good?", asked Blaine as he carried the trashcan to the bathroom to clean it out. "All good.", said Sam as he picked up the clothes again and placed them on the bed. "I'll get some coffee started.", said Kurt as he walked down the creaking steps as if he lived in the house himself. The blonde tossed his clothes into the hamper in the corner before opening his closet, feeling arms wrap around his torso. "Are you sure it's just a stomach bug?", asked Puck as he placed gentle kisses on showing shoulder blades.

"I'm not real sure, but I'm taking a guess. Stacey got sick and then Stevie, I guess it hit me now.", said Sam as he took out a pair of faded jeans, tossing them onto the bed. "You need to stay home today. Just to see if this will pass or not.", said Blaine as he put the trashcan back in the corner and walked over to the pair, kissing both Puck and Sam's cheek. "I've missed enough as it is, I can't miss anymore without being put on Academic Probation.", explained Sam as he placed a tender kiss on both boy's cheeks before the mowhawk headed teen released him. The blonde slid the jeans on over his thin legs and buttoned them, before searching through each of the dresser drawers for his favorite plaid shirt. He smiled in success when he found the green plaid shirt, putting it on over his bare chest just as Kurt walked into the room carrying a tray with four coffee mugs on it. "Enjoy.", said the brunette as he handed the mugs out.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam signed himself out of school as soon as Gym let out, using the stomach bug as an excuse to leave early. Any physical activity was making him feel even worse than before, he was vomiting once nearly every period. "Feel better soon, sweetheart.", said Mary, the receptionist in the Office. The boy nodded out a 'thank you' before he walked out of the Office and down the main stairs of the school. He made his way to his car and slid behind the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition. _**You'll have to be extra careful if you decide to get sexually active with another guy. You know you absorbed your twin in the womb when it died, meaning you were made with a uterus from your twin. **_Sam drove down the road to the nearest Drug Store and out the truck into park, leaning back in the seat nervously.

_You're fine, Sam. It's just a stomach bug, that's all it is. Stevie and Stacey had it, too. You're going to be fine. _With a deep breath he got out of the truck and closed the door, locking it with a click of a button before sliding the keys into his pocket. "Let's get this over with.", the blonde whispered to himself as he walked into the Drug Store. After locating the isle that had the pregnancy tests in he walked down it and looked for the best one to choose. The boy picked up an E.P.T pregnancy test and walked back up to the front counter to pay for it. "That'll be $14.99. With tax.", said the lady behind the register who was eying him up questioningly. Sam handed her $16 and told her to keep the change before he walked to the store across the street to use the restroom. Not wanting to use the test in the Drug Store and raise any questions.

Now the blonde was standing in a stall waiting for the results to pop up on the little screen of the test stick. "Come on. Come on. Come on.", whispered the boy as he paced in the stall, not being able to move very far for the comfort. Sam set the testing stick down on the box and continued to pace as he chewed on the chain necklace around his neck, taking comfort in the metallic taste of the chain. He all but lunged at the box when the results came up on the screen, he looked at the ceiling nervously before he looked down at the test stick in his hand. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant. My first time and I'm pregnant. Fuck!", said Sam as he tossed the stick and box into the nearest trashcan. His entire body was tense and his mind was racing at a mile a minute. _How do I tell the guys? How do I tell Kurt? _


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

Sam had intended on driving home but instead he decided to drive to the park where he knew he would be most relaxed. Being relaxed would help him tell Kurt and the guys what they were now facing, even though Kurt already has a boyfriend in his arms. After putting his truck in park and sliding the keys into his pocket he got out and walked over to one of the picnic tables and climbed up onto it, sitting down on the table with his feet on the seat as he pulled out his cell phone, sending out a group message.

_**Meet me at the park after school. We need to talk. -S **_

_**Is everything okay, Sam? -K **_

_**Are you okay? -B **_

_**Whats wrong, Sammy? Did somebody hurt you? -P **_

_**I'm okay. I'm fine. Nobody hurt me. I just have some news. -S **_

_**Good or bad? -K **_

_**On my way, searching for Kurt. -B **_

_**On my way, Sammy. I found the other two. -P **_

_**Might be both. I'll see you soon. -S **_

N_o turning back now, but how do I tell them? Kurt already has a boyfriend, he's not going to change that because of a baby. I could really use my Mom right now. _Sam thought about just getting up and leaving but he knew he had no choice but to stay, he couldn't hide the pregnancy from Kurt and the others, they'd find out in just a few weeks when he began to show. He layed back on the table and rested his hands on his stomach as he looked up at the clouds in the blue sky. He had just shut his hazel eyes when he heard the crunching of gravel and the purr of two engines. The blonde inwardly groaned as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, watching as all three guys got out of their cars and hurried over to him with worried expressions on their faces and confusion in their eyes. "Are you okay? Whats wrong? Are you sure you're not hurt?", they all asked at the exact same time.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm not hurt, I promise.", said Sam as he tapped the spot beside him, watching as Puck jumped up and flopped down beside him. "Whats the news, blondie?", asked Puck as he nuzzled the boy's neck, enjoying the fact that he could make him shiver. "Well. um. I really don't know how to say this, because it's rare. Not to mention the fact that it's shocking for a guy.", said Sam as he began to nervously play with a string on his shirt sleeve. "Come on. You can tell us anything, Sam.", coaxed Blaine as he reached out to brush hair out of the boy's eyes. "We're here for you, Sam. We're not going to just disappear.", said Kurt confidently as he sat on the other side of the boy. "You say that now. But once I tell you whats going on that might change in a heart beat.", said the blonde as he looked over at Kurt with a serious look on his face.

"Sam. You look really scared. What is going on?", asked Kurt as he reached over to the blonde, taking him in his arms. "Blaine, you're going to want to sit down, too.", said Sam as he tapped the spot by his feet, watching as the boy happily sat down and began to stroke his leg. "I brought all of you here to tell you that, I'm pregnant.", said Sam slowly, barely able to believe it himself. "You're what?!", asked Kurt in complete shock. "How?!", asked Blaine as he looked wide eyed up at the boy. "I had a twin, but when she dies in the womb I kind absorbed her. I have a uterus, which explains the pregnancy.", explained the blonde as he glanced between the three. "I didn't think that was even possible.", said Blaine as he leaned back against the pair of legs. "It's very rare but can happen.", said Sam as he looked over at Kurt. "Why didn't you tell us before we jumped into bed?!", screamed Kurt in slight anger as he got off the table to face the boy with his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't thinking straight! I was trapped between three amazing and sexy guys and a wall! The thought didn't cross my mind at the time!", fired back the blonde as his own temper rose inside of him. Puck saw the change in the blonde and wrapped his arms around him from the side, pulling him into his lap and holding him there with a gentle but firm hold. Blaine placed a comforting hand on the boy and on his boyfriend, sending them silent messages to calm down. "What am I going to do? I'm graduating this year and going to New York to go to NYADA.", said Kurt as he began to pace. "What are you going to do, what are we going to do? You're going to be a Daddy.", asked Sam in slight shock at the brunette. "There is no 'we', Sam. I'm in a happy relationship with Blaine. That's not going to change, I worked too hard for the relationship to stop.", admitted Kurt sharply. "You can't honestly be thinking about yourself right now. You have a son or a daughter on the way. You need to think about what's best for the upcoming baby.", said Puck with sternness in his voice.

"Puck's right, Kurt. You need to start to thinking about whats best for the baby and the person carrying it.", said Blaine in total confidence. "I want nothing to do with the baby! I can't put my dreams on hold! I'm 18, I can't raise a baby!", snapped Kurt in clear anger. Puck tightened his grip on the blonde and Blaine sat on the boy's feet when they heard him let out a low growl in anger. "I'm only 16, Kurt! You think carrying and giving birth and raising this new baby is going to be easy for me?! It's not going to be, and I'm not getting rid of the baby just for you to go to New York without this adding onto you and your relationship! If you don't think you're up for it, I'll go it alone!", snapped Sam strongly. "Sam.", whispered Blaine when he saw the tears in the blonde's eyes. "You need to get rid of it! Neither of us can do this!", ordered Kurt as he got a little to close to the boy for comfort. "Never!", fired back Sam as he tried to hold back his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

It's been 2 weeks since Sam figured out that he was pregnant and a small bump was beginning to form, but it was easily covered up by a shirt and a sweatshirt. He walked out of the bathroom after his third round of morning sickness and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His parents still weren't home so he was alone at the house with a baby growing in his belly and hormones that were going everywhere. The blonde opened a cupboard and took out the bottles of vitamins that he needed to take to keep the baby healthy, he poured out the right ones and swallowed them dry. He walked over to the coat rack and picked up his jacket, putting it on before he bent down and put his sneakers on. "Open up, dude!", called out Puck as he knocked on the door a few times. "I'm coming. I'm coming.", said Sam as he walked over and opened the door to reveal the mowhawk headed teen and Blaine.

"Come on in, I was just about to leave so I'm not late today. What do you need, Puck? Why aren't you with Kurt, Blaine?", asked Sam as he shut the door behind them both. "I'm driving you to school today, well, Blaine is driving us.", explained Puck as he picked up the blonde's backpack and slung it over his own shoulder. "I'm pregnant, not broken, I can carry that.", said Sam as he reached for his backpack, pulling his hand back when it was slapped. "Let him carry it, Sammy. I'm not with Kurt this morning since I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Kurt may not care but I do and so does Puck.", explained Blaine as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "You're going to make me cry.", said Sam with a shy smile as he hugged the smaller teen back tightly. "It feels like the baby is growing perfectly, when do you have your appointment again?", asked Blaine as he placed his hand gently on the boy's stomach.

"I have it this afternoon after Glee Club.", replied Sam as he smiled down at his stomach with a warm feeling growing in his body. "Can I?", asked Puck as he looked down at the boy's stomach. "Of course.", replied the blonde as he raised his sweatshirt and allowed the mowhawk headed teen to place his hand gently on it. "What do you think it'll be?", asked Puck as he smiled up at the teen before taking his hand off Sam's stomach and standing back up to his height. "I'll be happy if the baby comes out with all 10 fingers and toes. I'll be happy no matter what. I even have names picked out.", explained the blonde as he was led outside and over to Blaine's car. "Tell me! Tell me, now!", said Blaine as he got behind the wheel of his car with Puck in the passenger seat and Sam in the back. "Well, if it's a boy, I'm naming him Dakota Joe, DJ for short. If it's a girl I'm naming her Alia Marie.", explained the blonde from the backseat. "They're beautiful names, Sammy.", said Puck as he turned around in his seat and placed a tender kiss on the teen's cheek.

"When are you planning on telling Glee Club about the upcoming baby?", asked Blaine as he got a kiss pressed onto his cheek by the blonde in question. "I was hoping to tell them today, I've been holding it off for long enough now.", replied Sam as he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands down on his stomach. "We'll be by your side through this all, Sam. Never forget that.", said Puck from his front seat. "Can I ask you both something?", asked Sam as he looked up at both of them. "Anything.", replied Blaine as he pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School. "Will one of you like to be like the surrogate Daddy if my baby, somebody who I can go to if I really need help? Or, you both could be like surrogate Daddies?", asked the blonde as he nervously looked up at them both. "We'd love to, Sam. You don't ever have to be afraid to ask something like that.", replied Blaine as he turned in his seat to face him. "Never.", repeated Puck as he too turned around in his seat. "Thank you.", replied the blonde as he kissed each teen on the lips, before they all got out of the car and shut the doors behind themselves.

"Did you eat this morning?", asked Puck as he once again picked up the blonde teen's backpack and walked with them into the school. "Are you kidding me? This little one won't let anything stay down.", said Sam as he teasingly looked down at his stomach. "Will you let Sammy eat something? Please?", asked Blaine as he gave the blonde teen's stomach a teasing poke. "That tickles.", said Sam as he slapped his hand away. "I'll grab you some crackers and juice from the cafeteria, meet me in Health.", said Puck as he kissed the blonde's head before walking in the direction of the cafeteria. "And he still has my backpack. Noah!", called out Sam as he took off after the mowhawk headed teen with Blaine right behind him.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam was practically bouncing in his seat in the cafeteria during Lunch, which really wasn't helping much with his upset stomach. The smell of all the food around him wasn't doing much help, either, but he was determined to not get sick again. "Anybody know what this weeks Glee assignment is about?", asked Finn as he sat down across from Puck, who was sitting on one of Sam, with Blaine on the other side. "I think it's Lullabies, we have to sing a lullaby that we listened to in our childhood.", explained Rachel as he stole one of Kurt's grapes. The brunette still refused to look Sam in the eye or even talk about their upcoming baby at all. "Santana, you have to sing a Spanish lullaby, I love them.", pleaded Sam as he looked across the table at the Latina girl. "I promise, I'll sing one.", said Santana as she threw one of her apple slices at him, laughing when he caught it in his mouth. "Score.", said the blonde around the apple.

"I'll sing a Spanish lullaby as long as you sing a Southern lullaby.", said Santana as he raised her eyebrows at him. "Sure thing, little lady.", said Sam as he let his accent break through. The Latina giggled and smiled at him before she continued to eat her Lunch. "Blaine, would you like to do a duet with me for this one? We can try mashing up our favorite lullabies.", asked Kurt as he looked over at the raven headed teen from his seat next to Mercedes. Sam could feel the teen in question tense up beside him and when he didn't answer, the blonde decided that he would answer for one of his best friends. "I think Blaine would like to go solo on this one, but he appreciates your offer.", answered the blonde as he turned slightly to look over at the brunette. "Thank you, Sam.", said Blaine as he gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze. "And what would you know, Sam? Blaine can answer for himself when I ask him something. You know nothing about him, overall, you're just a dumb blonde.", snapped Kurt as he glared at the blonde in question.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When that comment left the brunette's mouth, the entire table went silent, as if they were expecting all hell to break loose. Sam slid his tray away from himself and rose from his seat, muttering a quick "If you'll excuse me", before he picked up his backpack and walked away from the table. Puck was up and after him in an instant, leaving behind a furious looking Blaine. "Why'd you say that, Kurt? What did he ever do to you? After everything that he's been through and what he's going through now, you still have the nerve to say that to him?", asked the raven headed teen as he slammed both of his hands down on the table, rising slowly from his seat. "Just making a point, Blaine.", said Kurt as he looked up calmly at his boyfriend. "And what was that supposed to be, Porcelain? Come on, B, we're going to find Sam.", hissed out Santana as she rose from her seat and grabbed Brittany's hand, walking away from the table. "If you say anything like that to Sam again, you will regret it.", warned Blaine in an icy tone as he walked away from the table and over to the two Cheerios.

"Come on, Sammy. You cant stay in there forever.", coaxed Puck as he sat cross legged outside of one of the bathroom stalls. "Watch me.", replied Sam as he slid down the wall and sat down on the tile floor, trying to keep nausea at bay. "Please, Sammy. I'm not leaving until you come out. If you're feeling sick at least try drinking some of this.", said the mowhawk headed teen as he rolled a bottle of water under the stall, smiling in satisfaction as he heard the snap of the bond from the cap to bottle. The smile grew when he heard the click of the stall lock moving, seeing the blonde open the door and walk out to him. "Thank you.", said the blonde as he held out his hand and helped the older teen to his feet, getting wrapped up in a tight hug. "Just ignore Kurt for a while, he'll drop the attitude sooner or later.", promised Puck as he pressed a kiss to the younger teen's head. "I hope so, I really do. Stress isn't good for the baby.", explained Sam as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Baby?!", said both Santana and Brittany in shock as they stood in the doorway of the bathroom, their mouths slightly open. Sam tensed and whipped around to face the two Cheerios, his eyes wide in slight fear and shock at the fact that they were there and that they had heard him. "I couldn't stop them from coming in here.", explained Blaine from behind both of the taller girls. "Get in here, all of you.", ordered Puck as he released the blonde headed teen, picking up their backpacks from off of the floor. "Sam? Did you just say 'baby'?", asked Santana as she walked into the bathroom, soon followed by Blaine and Brittany. "Yes, Santana. I said 'baby'. But you have to promise not to tell anybody, and I mean anybody. I was going to tell everybody in Glee today.", admitted Sam as he looked over at the Latina girl, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Do you know what it is yet?", asked Santana as she walked over to the blonde and pointed at his sweatshirt, silently asking for permission to raise it to see his stomach.

"I don't know whether the baby is a girl of a boy. I have an appointment after Glee to check up on the baby so I know if it's alright and healthy.", explained Sam as he raised his sweatshirt and shirt for the Cheerio, seeing her eyes light up when she saw the 'baby bump'. "Are you going to be a Daddy, Sam?", asked Brittany as she walked over to the blonde and her girlfriend. "He's going to be a Daddy.", said Puck from the side of the room where he was leaning against the wall. "Speaking of Daddies, who is the other?", asked the Latina girl as she gently placed her hand on the boy's stomach. "Kurt is the other parent.", explained Blaine as he walked over to Puck and stood beside him. The mowhawk headed teen placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Kurt is the other parent and he was being that rude to you?", asked Santana in complete shock with a touch of anger in her eyes. "It's fine, 'Tana. He wants nothing to do with me or the baby, so as far as I'm concerned, both Puck and Blaine are the other parents or surrogate parents.", explained Sam as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's not okay, Sammy.", added in Blaine strictly from his position near the wall. "can we be there when you give birth?", asked Brittany as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders. "Of course you can, Britt.", promised Sam as he kissed her head gently and gave her a hug from the side. "Come on, we better get to Glee before they start to freak out.", said Puck as he walked to the door and held it open for them all. Everybody gathered up their bags and walked out of the bathroom into the empty hallway which was usually always filled with students. Sam made the move to take his backpack from Puck, only to get his hand slapped away again by both the mowhawk headed teen and Blaine. The blonde pouted and rubbed his now sore hand as they walked to the choir room, his nerves growing with each step that he took.

Blaine held open the choir room door and followed them all in, and instead of taking their normal seats around the room, they took their seats in the back row as if they were giving support to the blonde boy. "Alright, guys. If Rachel hasn't told you yet, this weeks assignment is lullabies. You will each sing a lullaby that you were sung at some point in your childhood. It can be any lullaby that you want and it can be in any language that you want.", explained Mr. Shuester as he walked over and wrote Lullaby on the small white board at the front of the classroom. "So I can sing a Spanish lullaby?", asked Santana from the back row, where her hand was clasped with Brittany's. "Yes, that means you can sing a Spanish lullaby.", replied their Teacher as he smoothed out his tie and sweater vest. Blaine placed his hand on the blonde's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze before the blonde raised his hand slowly into the air. "Yes, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he turned his attention to his student in the back row.

"Um. I have an announcement, Mr. Shuester.", explained Sam as he slowly rose from his seat, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Go ahead. The floor is yours.", explained the Teacher as he walked over and stood beside the shined black piano. Sam walked out of the back row and made his way to the front of the class, nervously playing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before he squared his shoulders and stood a bit taller. "Kurt, I suggest you get up here, too. Before I drag you up here.", warned the blonde as he narrowed his eyes at the smaller teen. "I have nothing to do with this, Evans.", hissed out Kurt as he looked up at the blonde. "The hell you don't.", snapped Sam as he grabbed a fistful of the smaller boy's designer jacket and hauled him out of his seat. "Dude!", shouted Finn as he shot up from his seat with his eyes wide in shock and anger. "Park it, Hudson.", ordered the blonde as he glared the bigger teen down. Finn eventually sat back down in his seat when he saw that the smaller boy wasn't going to back down.

"Whats the announcement, Sam?", asked Rachel curiously from her boyfriend's side, who was still looking a bit pissed off. "And what does it have to do with Kurt?", demanded Finn from his seat. "The announcement is that I'm pregnant and Kurt is the Father.", announced Sam as he turned to the side slightly and raised his sweatshirt and shirt, allowing the others to see the 'baby bump'. "That's not possible, is it?", asked Quinn with wide eyes from her seat in the middle. "It is. I had a twin sister but she died in the womb and I some how absorbed her, so I was born with a uterus, too.", explained the blonde as he lowered the shirt and sweatshirt. "When did you find out?", asked Mercedes from her seat beside Quinn. "About two weeks ago. Since Kurt wants nothing to do with our baby or me, then either Noah or Blaine or both of them will act as surrogate parents to the little one.", explained Sam as he looked over at Mercedes. "Is it a boy or a girl?", asked Tina as she had excitement written all over her face.

"I don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl, but I do have names picked out for either gender.", explained the blonde with a smile on his face. "I want pictures, yo. You better be making copies.", ordered Artie as he wheeled himself over to the blonde. "And you better keep us updated.", ordered Mike from his position by his girlfriend, Tina. "How the hell can you be pregnant?", asked Finn in disbelief as he rose from his chair and walked over to Kurt and the blonde in question. "Didn't I just explain this?", asked Sam in slight confusion as his arms came down to protectively cover his stomach. "It can't be possible.", said the taller teen as he looked down at Sam. "Congratulations, Samuel. I expect pictures and updates and I want to be there when he or she is born. Girls, we have a baby shower to start planning.", explained Rachel as she rose from her seat and walked over to all of the girls, their voices mingling as they planned out the shower for their fellow Glee Club member.


End file.
